Dead
by Iamtheex-ter-mi-nat-or
Summary: Rated T for mild depression. Seeing is believing. Believing is seeing. "Goodbye world," I whisper, as I crawl onto the beach, a knife in my hand. I take one last out at the ocean, and the sunset, remembering the first time HE brought me here. Stupid Giselle. Stupid Troy. Stupid chip. They all cost me him. My one true love. Chase Davenport


"No!" I yelled, running to the table Chase was laying on. I put my head to his chest, feeling for anything. There was nothing. Not the usual beat of his heart.

I break down crying on my knees. I turned to the doors where Giselle created androids, hoping for them to open like last time. Hoping for them to open, and behind an android would be Chase, pushing it down running up to me and hugging me tightly, not wanting to let go.

As much as I hoped and prayed, it didn't happen. I found myself in Adam's arms, him shushing me. Hell. I didn't stop crying. I kept thrashing, and thrashing around.

I screamed a curse in the air, and Adam responded one back. I eventually got out of his arms, and sat next to Chase, crying my eyes out. Hell. Chase will never wake up, and it's my fault. Again. I was the one that Giselle was after this time. Not him. Me.

 _I sat on the console, my legs swinging. Training was done, and I was avoiding the 'Bob Flirting Train' by locking myself in Chase's work room where he usually was after training._

 _The door opens with a squeak, and I look at who was entering. It was Chase, so I stayed put. He didn't mind if I was in his work room with him while he worked. He liked my company._

 _"Hey Breezy," he says smiling. I giggle. "Hey Chasey. Whatcha work in on today?" I ask smiling. "Nothing really. Just trying to finish a statue," he says. I laugh._

 _He walks out of the room a minute later, and I swing my legs some more. Suddenly, someone comes into the room, and puts their hand on my mouth. I scream, but I'm pretty sure Chase couldn't hear me._

 _"Your mine now," Giselle hissed, as I went into blackness, not fully unconscious._

 _I could hear Chase scream for me, even though I wasn't fully unconscious. I could feel Giselle take a knife from her pocket, and throw it at him. I knew where it hit, because I could hear the sound of it. I then felt Giselle pick Chase up, and swing him over her shoulder._

I watched as Adam picked up Chase's limp body, like a small kitten. I grab his arm–Adam's arm–and speed is to the island, where I collapse on the floor in agony.

Pain is the only thing I feel as I walk to the kitchen and open the knife drawer. I take one of the sharpest knives I could find, and slit my wrists. That doesn't help though. I eventually super speed to an abandoned jungle on another island. There was a beach not to far away from it.

"Goodbye world," I whisper, as I crawl onto the beach, the knife still in my hand. I take one last out at the ocean, and the sunset, remembering the first time HE brought me here.

 _"Come on Bree!" Chase exclaimed laughing. I giggle, and pull up my bathing suit top, and runs after him. He takes my hand, and I super speed is to the abandoned beach on the other island._

 _"Did anyone ever tell you, you were beautiful?" Chase asks, as we stopped. "No," I giggled. "But thank you." He laughs and picks me up in a bridal hold. He then runs to the water, still holding me, ans sits down, hugging me closely to him._

 _"I love you," he whispers, as he kisses me. "I love you too," I whisper, kissing him back._

I take the knife and slit my other wrists a couple of times. It still doesn't help. The only thing that helps is being with him. So I take the knife, and hold it to where my heart is.

"I love you Chase," I whisper, as I stabbed myself. I heard someone screaming my name–is was Adam– as I fell into unconsciousness, never to open my eyes again.

 **A/N: *wipes tears from eyes* I'm sorry for writing this guys. But the idea wouldn't go away. I'm so sorry *starts to cry***

 **Suicide isn't pretty. I recommend you do not try to attempt. Yes. I had thoughts about cutting, as suicide, but that's is NOT the answer. You know why Robin Williams died? He commuted suicide. Everyone misses him. I grieve everyday. He was depressed that's what cause him to choke himself. So please. Do not commit suicide. It's horrible.**

 **Bye... Till next** **time~Jay Heartly**


End file.
